powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Beam Emission
The power to fire blasts of energy/matter from swords and other such bladed weapons. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Razor Wind. Also Called * Blade Beam (Final Fantasy series) * Blade/Sword Blast/Projectile/Wave Emission * Wave Motion Blade Beam/Sword Beam Capabilities The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful beams/blasts of energy/matter or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the blade. Variations * Claw Beam: The user projects energy beams from their claws. Often a technique of Elemental Claws. * Sword Pressure: The user unleashes bursts of energy/matter with a simple swing of a bladed weapon. While not as strong as a full powered attack, the energetic, elemental, or telekinetic pressure is capable of stunning and significant damage. Associations * Attack Powers * Blade Construction * Cutting * Cutting Field Projection * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship * Impale * Infusion * Laser Emission * Oversized Attacks * Razor Wind * Slash Projection * Slash Effect * Spatial Slicing * Wave Motion Blast * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Known Users See Also: Sword Beam. Anime/Manga Video Games Cartoons/Comics Known Weapons Gallery Augus Wailing Dark Slash.gif|Whenever Augus (Asura's Wrath) channels Mantra into his Wailing Dark, he can emit powerful sword beams that travel over or along the ground. Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime.gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Nake, Benihime to fire powerful red sword energy blasts. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin to fire off a sword beam of scorching heat and flames. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing his signature technique, Getsuga Tenshō... Ichigo Sword Pressure.gif|...and when he regained his Soul Reaper abilities powers, he could project blasts of spiritual energy that were as powerful as his old Getsuga Tenshō with just the force of his sword... Getsuga Jūjishō.png|...upon unlocking his full potential, Ichigo could use Getsuga Jūjishō to fire two very powerful, crossing beams from his two swords. Baragaan slash.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) unleashes temporal-energy blades from his Respira infused axe. OlaAzul.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) using Ola Azul, an energy-bladed thrust fired out from her Tiburón... Trident.gif|...and using Trident to unleash a powerful yellow spiritual energy slash in the blink of an eye. Ludwig the Holyblade.gif|Ludwig, the Holy Blade (Bloodborne) unleashing a massive beam of lunar energy with the Holy Moonlight Sword. Cornell_Energy_Slash.jpg|Cornell (Castlevania) firing energy blasts from his claws. Tohka_Sandalphon_super_energy_slash.gif|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) uses the Final Sword: Halvanhelev to unleash a powerful slashing beam that can cut through a cliff. Shido Sword Beam.gif|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) uses Sandalphon to fire energy slashes. Trunks Sword Beam.JPG|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) fires his Crescent Sword attack. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) can fire beams of ki that can cut through dimensions. Zamasu Heavenly Arrow.gif|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using his God Split Cut as a medium to fire his Heavenly Arrows. SSJR Goku Black Divine Lasso.gif|With his Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can use his Divine Lasso to fire explosive arrow-like projectiles that pierce through the body of his opponent. Goku_Black_fires_a_long_ranged_attack..png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) using his Sickle of Sorrow to fire an energy beam. Venus_Photon_Slicer.gif|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) using Photon Slicer to project an energy beam from her twin swords. Celestial_Spirit_King's_Meteor_Blade.gif|The Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Meteor Blade is a powerful slash that extends for miles and miles across the land creating an enormous fissure that divides the terrain. Celestial_Spirit_King's_Galaxia_Blade.gif|...and imbues Stellar magic into his sword to use Galaxia Blade. File:EACCC.gif|Gilgamesh (Fate) using his noble phantasm: Enuma Elish. Olympian Sword Beam.gif|Zeus (God of War) using the Blade of Olympus to unleash Divine Retribution, a massive wave of godly might, wiping out all of the Spartan and Rhodesian soldiers. Cloud FFVII Blade Beam.gif|Cloud (Final Fantasy series) can build up his Limit Gauge in order to use his Blade Beam Limit Break. Inuyasha Kenatsu.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) like most wielders of demonic blades, is able to use the Tessagia's Kentatsu to cut and kill weaker demons with concentrated bursts of demonic energy.... Inuyasha Firing Wind Scar.gif|...and when he became proficient enough with the Tessaiga, he was able to use its signature Wind Scar to fire a wave of demonic energy that has the power to kill 100 demons in a single sweep... Inuyasha Backlash Wave.gif|...he can also use the Backlash Wave to combine the Wind Scar with his opponents's attack to create a destructive energy torrent and send his opponent's attack back at them... File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|...and using his Meidō Zangetsuha to unleash dimensional blades that cuts and banishes enemies into the Netherworld. Sesshomaru Kenatsu.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha), like most wielders of demonic swords, can use Kenatsu to cut anything with demonic energy without making physical contact... Sesshōmaru Needle Kenatsu.gif|...one example is when he first started using Tōkijin, he developed a Kenatsu that fires a barrage of demonic energy needles... Sesshomaru Tokijin Kenatsu.gif|...and with his continued use of Tōkijin, he became able to use Kenatsu in the form of powerful energy waves... Tōkijin Kenatsu Blast.gif|...in the form of devastating energy blasts to eradicate an entire horde of lesser demons... Sesshomaru Dragon Strike.gif|...and channeling his demonic energy into his Tōkijin and he can unleash it the form of his most powerful attack, Dragon Strike, a blast electrcity with power rivaling that of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave... Bakusaiga Slash.gif|...he can also use his Bakusaiga to fire explosive blasts of energy that can destroy an entire horde of lesser demons. Banryu Dragon Hammer.gif|When he had four Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYasha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar... File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|...and after acquiring seven Shikon Jewel shards, he was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar.... Inuyasha Bankosu Kenatsu Clash.gif|...which enhanced the Kentasu of his Banryū which was a match against the Kenatsu of Inuyasha's Tessaiga, creating powerful shockwave... Banryū Flash.gif|...and after having turned the wrath of 1000 humans and 1000 demons into demonic energy, along with having four of the Shikon Jewel shards in Banryū, he was able to channel the combined power to unleash his Banryū Flash, a powerful wave of energy that was able to completely overwhelm Inuyasha's Wind Scar... Banryū Hatred Ball.gif|...and channel the layers of power into his Banryū to unleash his Hatred Ball. Naginata of Kenkon Light and Darkness Blast.gif|After using half of the Naginata of Kenkon to absorb the Tessaiga's demonic energy, Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) was able to use the energy to unleash a powerful blast of light and darkness... Naginata of Kenkon Blast.gif|...he can also use the Naginata of Kenkon to unleash its Kenatsu in the form of a spherical shock-wave that is powerful enough to kill a large number of demons... Naginata of Kenkon Kenatsu.gif|...and fire a Kenatsu that can open a vortex to the invisible void between Heaven and Earth... Naginata of Kenkon Crimson Sphere.gif|...and while channeling the incredible demonic energy of two hundred and twenty-two demons into his Naginata of Kenkon, he can unleash his Crimson Sphere to exterminate his enemies into nothingness. Goraishi Blast.gif|With his Goraishi, Kōga (InuYasha) is able to fire energy blasts that rival that of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Sounga_(Inuyasha)_Dragon_Twister.gif|Sounga/Sō’unga (InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler) can unleashed its Dragon Twister, a violent power powerful attack that annihilates everything and everyone in its path., File:Kirby_Sword_Beam.jpg|Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Meta_Knight_Sword_Beam.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. SR2-ReaverBolt-Shoot.PNG|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) fires a Reaver Bolt, a variation of his telekinetic force projectile, from the Wraith Blade. Sonic-Blaster.jpg|The Elf Swordswinger class (Lineage 2: Revolution) can use the Sonic Blaster skill to fire aura of their swords forward to deal damage to distant enemies. sonic-storm.jpg|The Elf Swordswinger class (Lineage 2: Revolution) can also use the Sonic Storm skill to fire a sword aura forward that ultimately explodes, damages, and knocks down enemies. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, releasing a sword beam of gravitons. Zero Ittouryoudan Genmurei.png|In his Awakened form, Zero (Mega Man X series) is able to use his Z-saber to unleash Genmu Zero, releasing two crescent energy waves that are almost impossible to avoid. Zero Nightmare Genmurei Kai.png|Being created by Gate from Zero's DNA, the Zero Nightmare (Mega Man X6) can use the Genmu Zero Kai a black version of Awakened Zero's Genmu Zero, but posseses unpredictable power and speed. MMZ Kougenjin and Zaneidan.png|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) can release energy waves from his Z-saber via his Kougenjin or Zaneidan techniques. Dreyfus_using_Rakan.png|Dreyfus (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Rankan to fire an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent. Saga Yokazan.gif|When he wielded the Shichiseiken, Saga (One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword) could use Yokazan to create projectiles of cursed fire in the form of waves or explosive fireballs. Adam's Sword Beam.gif|Adam Taurus (RWBY) can channel impacts from attacks with his sword and unleash them as a deadly beam. File:Space_Sword_Blaster.png|Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) using Space Sword Blaster. Kagato Master Key Sword Beam.gif|With his own Master Key, Kagato (Tenchi Universe) could project powerful energy slashes that were able to knock back his foes with great force. Skyward Sword Skyward Strike.gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) can infuse his Master Sword with heavenly energy to unleash the Skyward Strike that strikes anything in its path. Leonardo_with_Gunshin_(2).gif|When Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Gunshin, he is able to use the sword to project the white flames of the dragon king. Raphael with Banrai (2).gif|When Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Banrai he can send shockwaves that can destroy stone and strike demons. Liger Zero Phoenix Laser Claw Strike Attack.gif|The Liger Zero Phoenix (Zoids) can use its Laser Claw Strike Attack to rend the air into powerful blasts that damage enemy Zoids. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries